The present invention generally relates to rivets and more particularly to a blind rivet assembly.
It is known to set blind rivets with a mandrel. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,873 entitled “Tacking Fastener” which issued to Luhm on Nov. 25, 1997, Great Britain Patent No. 286,471 entitled “Improvements in and Relating to Rivets and Riveting,” and Great Britain Patent No. 2 150 661 entitled “Pull-Type Blind-Riveting Assemblies.” These rivets, however, outwardly extend past outside surfaces of workpieces after rivet setting. This disadvantageously takes up too much space, and is prone to interference or damage during assembly. More recently, flush blind rivets, using breakable mandrels, have been employed. While these constructions have significantly improved the industry, further improvements are desirable.